


【Cap Diamant】Chap.6 WHAT IS YOUR NECESSITY？

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 赶个中秋末班车





	【Cap Diamant】Chap.6 WHAT IS YOUR NECESSITY？

**Author's Note:**

> 赶个中秋末班车

【韩国 首尔 宴会厅】

郑在玹在人正嘈杂的时候踩着点到场。

李泰容早早就在端着香槟站在大厅里，周围的商贾名流层层叠叠，外国的来宾也不少。嘴里客套话流利得很，推拉之间总想套话舆弄。金道英却在旁边很讲究地盯住，话题转的很快，没有给人一丝可趁之机。

郑在玹随手招呼一声，也拿上一高脚杯站在旁边，偶尔搭两句，在那儿不打算挪位置了。

今天李泰容生日，NCT所有人都被喊回来参加，除了黄仁俊留在意大利照顾罗渽民，其他人全部已经出席，分散在各个角落。

李马克本着和有交情的那几位老板先打个招呼，就端着香槟也过来，李楷灿逗留两步跟在后面，看着李马克钻进人群玩外交，自己识相地扭身停下，转眼就勾搭上刚刚成功退身的金道英。

“道英哥~想我没有？”

“没有。”

金道英任着李楷灿大庭广众里黏着自己撒娇，毫不留情地把他扒下去，郑在玹把掉下来的人转头就提溜起来往旁边丢，突然袖子扯起又觉得不对，把李楷灿捏住了不让他动：

“又乱偷，手表交出来。”

刚就这么摸了两下，李楷灿手一翻就顺走了两个人的腕表，全是价值不菲的奢侈货，少说也能让金道英肉疼一下下的。

李楷灿是金廷祐人员测评里头“所有扒手里最快的”。刚认识他没多久的时候，李泰容想考验考验这孩子有什么能耐，特地约了个酒局，给他一个底线，看他能偷来多少钱的东西。结果李楷灿把一群有警惕意识的公子哥从头扒到了尾，每个人就留了个手机叫代驾，模样不要太滑稽。

那小爪子快得人反应不过来。

李楷灿很会转移注意力，按照他自己的话来说，当扒手就是要学会转移视线和大脑的思维中心。

这孩子捣蛋一下只不过是为了叙旧，计谋得逞之后就不再缠着金道英黏糊糊地叫哥，转身又去黄旭熙那儿逗他去了。金道英和郑在玹并肩走了两步，站在空旷地方互相看着。

“看你笑那么开心，事是做妥了？”

郑在玹丝毫没有吝啬那两个小酒窝，姿势选的够巧妙，侧着身子拉近距离，一手插在裤口袋里，一手隔着薄薄的西装在金道英的肋骨上打转，声音压低了飘进金道英的耳朵里。

“我把哥要求的都办好了，哥有奖励给我吗？”

金道英抿着嘴唇不动声色躲开一丝距离，脸上毫无破绽，脖颈却冒着夺人的粉红：

“你想要什么？”

郑在玹弯着眼睛笑，一副老神在在的样子。

“给个吻吧？”

 

郑在玹刷得抽掉身旁大衣的腰带，手指捏着两头的金属扣，呢绒的长条掐准了力道抽在金道英苍白的背上，看着他漂亮的腿因此绷紧了发颤，凑到他的耳后去听他急促的鼻音带上喘息。

“哥叫得真好听。我太想念了。”

金道英紧贴着鎏金色泽的墙壁紧张地控制着自己的呼吸，手腕被郑在玹用自己的衬衫绞在背后，鼻息打在墙上又回到自己脸上，浑身都因为时隔许久的调教颤抖着。

郑在玹没给他缓和的机会，两下又落在他苍白的脊背上，舌苔覆上去舔舐亲吻刚刚发红的印痕，金道英的反应比以往都更加敏感。

“哥。”

“...嗯，嗯......”

金道英侧过头看见郑在玹棕灰色的发顶，下一秒就被他带进吻里，对方的嘴唇毫无顾忌地夺取，手掌摸上他的屁股拍了拍：

“是不是太久没做了...，哥比以前还敏感，真的好棒。”

金道英甚至懒得在意他在啧啧水声之间说了什么，被他的动作撩拨着无法思考，背上的皮肤泛红肿胀起来，带着不明显的刺痛，足以给他带来一些让人警觉的快感。

“要...要做就快做，你废话真多...呃啊......”

郑在玹熟悉掌握着金道英身上的每一处，他从来不在乎金道英是否哪里敏感。只要凌虐行为得当，哪怕是一个再普通不过的亲吻，也能把他的兔子先生拖进欲望的深渊。

金道英享受着郑在玹对他后颈的啃咬舔吻，指尖扣在手心里，粉白色变成肉欲的红色。挺立的阴茎贴着墙面，任由他的手在自己的胸前和臀部游弋。

腰带掉在地上发出敲击的响声，郑在玹掌心贴在他的腹部，草草扩张两下就干涩地顶了进去。

也不知道是哪件女士大衣里的护手霜，被郑在玹挤进了金道英的身体。

“哥，别夹那么紧...”

郑在玹进入的吃力，金道英无论多少次都照样紧窄的甬道吞得很卖劲儿，他整个人都轻轻战栗着，两个人呼吸挪到同一频率，金道英还更多着漂亮的呻吟。

金道英声音好听是众所周知的事，可是郑在玹知道怎么让他更好听。

“嗯...你先，你先，啊......别急着动，别动......”

郑在玹完整地操进去，金道英仰着脖子求他，清爽英气的嗓音变得滑腻柔软，像烧开的水，把郑在玹的神思蒸得雾蒙蒙一片。

郑在玹听话地停住，金道英多挣扎了两下就挑开缠手的衬衣，手腕甩了甩把衣物扔上衣架，和先前西装的外套挂到一起。整个人往后靠了些许，用手撑着墙，讨得郑在玹嘴中的一个吻。

金道英从来不吝啬自己对郑在玹的依赖。他跟在李泰容身后大风大浪见多不怪，天生得心应手的口才让他成了唯一一艘敢在黑海上独行的船，不仅靠实力行得平稳，还气势更盛。对家明里暗里都敌不过他的手腕，到了一种闻风丧胆的地步。

可也就他自己知道，那大刀阔斧的资本，就是有郑在玹做他的锚。

郑在玹一直都是个小孩，在金道英眼里。最初的最初全是金道英拉着他蹒跚学步。但郑在玹心里一直都憋着一股劲，想要做能为金道英独当一面的人。

金道英一直对郑在玹温和，培养他的时候总是宽容宠爱，更多的是郑在玹也对自己严苛，所以经得起金道英的敲打。

两人不正常恋爱，是因为各自都深知人做这一行，最不值钱的是命，不能死的有念想，所以不谈关系。以及信任逾越一切感情，是灵魂交融的真切，对互相如此，对李泰容更是如此。

此时情绪翻滚上涨的正是时候，金道英顾不得什么门外的人来人往。郑在玹放开他得唇瓣之后就开始慢慢往他深处侵略，一手拢着他的腰，胸膛贴着脊背，心跳咚咚敲在他的神经上；一手握住他的脖颈，在喉结上抚弄，诱惑他发出欲孽的呻吟，手掌推着墙，神智不清醒。

金道英闻名在外的是他的绝佳定力和残酷理智，可郑在玹摸清的，是他喉咙里丝绸一样坦率婉转的声响和饱满着人情世故的浑黑瞳仁。

快感像夜里的潮水一样缓慢淹没金道英眼前的墙壁，冷气穿不透郑在玹滚烫的欲望，他也连带着浑身火烧火燎，把郑在玹吸得很紧，还收紧腰腹的肌肉把他吞的更深。

郑在玹粗重的呼吸打在了他的头发间，腰部用着力，却始终把他拥在怀里，软舌或舔或吻地玩弄他的肩头和颈侧，虔诚地用嘴唇印着他因为垂下头而凸起的一块颈骨，皮肤在嘴唇上冰凉，可底下又滚着烫灼的热血。

性爱总是感情的宣泄口，两个人向来如此，不需要多说言语，一场能大汗淋漓的纠缠就可以排毒一样解决心中淤积的脏污。

他们都活在风口浪尖上，日日头悬三尺利剑一般行事做人，一点肉欲的温软，好过所有的促膝长谈。

金道英陷入情潮的时候浑身上下如同滴在宣纸上的红墨一般沾染着不再苍白的肤色，许久未经使用的身体因为郑在玹的亲吻和顶弄引出惊喘，狭小的空间里声音断断续续，最后起起伏伏之间带上一声隐忍的啜泣，整个人都弓了起来。

释放的污浊滴落在地上，没人有时间去管。

郑在玹还依旧没有放开他。

深入浅出的动作还在继续，金道英眼前还发白，郑在玹就摸上他的阴茎用着力抚弄蹂躏，快感过电一般窜上他的大脑，在郑在玹动作的侵蚀下毫无挣扎地力气。

郑在玹正抱着久旱逢甘霖的心态压榨着金道英的体力，他像病毒一样无孔不入地渗进金道英放下防线的身体里，干脆又直接地宣泄性欲。

“道英哥，我不在的时候，你有像以前一样想着我自慰吗？”

“我不帮你开发，你就忙忘了吧。”

“是不是泰容哥的身体太舒服了，我做过的事你都记不得了？”

“哥，我很想你的......”

金道英毫无悬念地重新硬起来，侧着脑袋不满地瞪着身后作恶的人，指尖扣在墙壁上毫无血色，估计是太用力了。

“你他妈的...嗯啊，不就是想，也霸占泰容哥......唔！”

郑在玹咬着金道英的嘴唇顶着他的舌尖登堂入室，津液稍逃出一点就被卷回去，薄薄的唇瓣充血肿胀，那软肉也被惩戒似的咬了一口，惹得金道英眼里都冒着水汽，松懈在郑在玹怀里浑身战栗。

他总是在轻微的颤抖，真的很像一只惊慌失措的兔子。

郑在玹的小酒窝又跑出来，笑得江南草长春风得意，金道英最后一点薄凉的冷静都被他驱走，剩下的完完全全是温柔甜腻的情绪在盘旋。

他退出来，把金道英转过来拥在怀里，鬓角边的一点碎发蹭上对方的脸颊，顺着就一个两个吻凑上去，金道英就如同受到安抚的动物幼崽一样舒服地眯起眼睛，就差发出呼噜呼噜的声响了。

金道英的背完全贴上稍有些冰凉的壁花墙纸，郑在玹强硬地挤进他的膝盖重新埋入深处，看着他的脖颈扬起一个示弱的弧度，脸上眼神飘去不知道什么地方，被郑在玹强硬地掰回来对视。

“哥在想什么别的事？”

金道英接受了郑在玹如同啃噬一般粗略地亲吻，手指揉进他很久没有修剪过的头发里，喘着气把一字一句送进郑在玹的嘴唇之间：

“没想什么...真的。”

温声细语的金道英总让人又些想欺负的心思。

郑在玹的腰一次次发力，金道英皱着眉头轻颤着叫他慢点，得到了对方的手在腰上的揉弄和更深入的操干。

“在玹...在玹，别，别射在里面......”

金道英是摸透了郑在玹的性子了，稍能得寸就进尺，接下来几个小时还要待在宴会厅里，如果之后不能一直待在金道英周围，他总有办法让金道英浑身上下写着“郑在玹所属”。

比如现在就可以做的。

金道英对郑在玹总是在最大限度地宠着顺着，郑在玹一边笑弯了眼睛看着怀里热情吞吐着他的哥哥，一边凑到他耳边撒旦似的哄骗起来。

“哥以前也不是没干过，这次就让我射进去好不好？”

还挺会假意撒娇的。

“不会很久的，只要哥乖乖夹紧了就没事啊。”

“哥不会想在这里面留下更多痕迹吧，刚刚你的那些已经够了。”

末了还添了一句：

“所有进来的人都会知道那是什么的，对吧？”

金道英轻声呜咽，泛粉的指尖无力地搭在郑在玹的颈侧，被他突然又更深入的一下顶得绷紧了腿，整个人的重心都到了对方身上，勾出郑在玹一声得意的笑。

“哥夹得这么紧，果然自从上次之后，就再也没有自己玩过了吧？”

“是为了等我回来吗？”

金道英咬牙切齿地用眼神威胁他，却仍然因为他的话有了更多性色的反应。

几个月前郑在玹出国时，金道英本来安排的保镖送他去机场，郑在玹偏不，要金道英亲自送，金道英就跟了过去。

李泰容在金道英出门前就提醒他，说郑在玹肯定是故意的，还真给他猜对了。

留下两个保镖滑稽地站在厕所门口，郑在玹扭身就把金道英压入了VIP室的洗手间，握着他的腰发了疯一样顶弄冲撞，舔着他的耳垂逼着他顾忌地放大呻吟，外面两个手下绝对都听的一清二楚，最后金道英走出来面色绯红指尖发颤，连脚步都虚浮，一身昂贵的西装也被郑在玹揉得抹都抹不平。

小兔子难得凶巴巴地吼了两个保镖“看个屁”。

郑在玹觉得羞耻状态下的金道英比任何时候都有意思。

本来快要到的高潮被郑在玹牵制住，金道英轻轻扭了一下权当挣扎，被一个吻堵了回去。

“等我一下啊哥。”

这腹黑的臭屁小孩。

再怎么骂他是小孩也阻止不了小孩就压在自己身上横冲直撞的事实，金道英放软了嗓音求饶，连声唤得好听，郑在玹才没再逗他，放开手让他泄在了掌心，然后自己退了出去。

金道英眯起眼，郑在玹竟然头一次听话地退出来了。

还兴致高昂的家伙被金道英的目光盯着，郑在玹用手背蹭了蹭眼角拨开刘海，咧嘴笑了一下。

“暂时不折腾你，我们晚上可以去泰容哥房间慢慢来。”

金道英这下是真的想一巴掌抽在郑在玹脸上了。

潮红还没褪下去的人靠着墙喘了口气，鞋尖踢了踢郑在玹小腿：

“你看泰容哥知道了怎么揍你。”

 

【意大利 米兰】  
黄仁俊站在盥洗室里自己骂自己有病。

罗渽民上次亲了他一下之后就撒手了，没有多余动作，甚至可以说是疏离，和和气气地。

所有人都回韩国去了，黄仁俊是一万个不乐意要和李帝努坐同一架飞机，董思成拗不过他，就把他留下来照顾罗渽民了。

说是照顾，其实黄仁俊屁都不用操劳，每天抱着电脑坐在罗渽民旁边看着，不让他自己乱跑就好。

可是就是因为罗渽民乖乖躺着什么都没做，黄仁俊反而心慌得要命。

“傻逼吧你，他又不是你男朋友，你那么紧张干什么。”

黄仁俊对着镜子骂了一通，最后甚至开始扯自己的头发。

“操了真是，不就是睡了他竹马吗，怎么他妈的这么心虚呢。”

“我还是被睡的那个，我心虚个鸟蛋啊！！！！”

首尔那边已经是下午，黄仁俊翻着手机里的通讯录算了一下时差，觉得就算找人发疯，那些个在开生日趴的也不会理他，从洗手池探头出去看了一眼还在沉睡的整个医院，翻了个白眼自暴自弃地整理好自己，走回罗渽民的病房。

这家伙也还在睡。

罗渽民是好看的，黄仁俊在他旁边轻手轻脚地坐下，盯着他的脸不置可否。

可是好看也没什么用，不是他的菜啊。

罗渽民太深情，黄仁俊浑身不适应。

抱着笔电盯着罗渽民看了好一会儿，黄仁俊眼神冷漠地在心里评论了一番，然后轻轻叹了口气，低头做自己的工作。

“仁俊啊，为什么叹气了？”

黄仁俊惊得差点把电脑扔出去，抬头瞪过去，才发现罗渽民安安静静地睁开了眼。

嗓音嘶哑，看来的确是才醒。

不是装睡。

“我随口而已，有问题么。”黄仁俊乜了他一眼，语气冷冰冰的，把电脑端到一边，起身去给罗渽民倒水。

“喝。过会儿早餐也该来了。”

罗渽民没动，盯着黄仁俊看了一会儿，直到把他看毛了，才从被子底下往外挪了挪坐起来，伸出手去够那玻璃杯。

黄仁俊也不知道在想什么，可能成心气罗渽民，手一松丢了杯子。

董思成特地放在这儿的一套名贵玻璃制品这下少了一个。

摔在地上的声音挺响的，黄仁俊和罗渽民同时都抖了一下，水溅到黄仁俊的新鞋上，玻璃碎片和透明的水胶着在了一起，除了大块的几片，其他的都仿佛被水吞吃了。

两个人的手都悬停在空气里。

黄仁俊眨眨眼睛回过神，蹲下去一声不响地开始捡玻璃，罗渽民嘴半张着，想阻止又没说话，安静地看着他捡了几片，才出声：

“别用手，拿纸包一下。”

黄仁俊撩起眼皮看他，没听，继续用手拣。

进来送饭的保镖立刻主动替黄仁俊完成剩下的清扫，黄仁俊接住送进来的盘子站起来身，垂着一双杏眼看黑衣的壮汉把东西都清扫掉，然后椅子被推到自己身后，轻飘飘的人被直接推回罗渽民面前。

今天的早餐也很排场。

罗渽民稍微能吃些好的之后董思成就让厨师按着他的喜好来做菜品，但黄仁俊看着盘里那些汤汤水水就知道，这根本他妈的就是按照自己的喜好来的。

罗渽民讨好地咧了咧嘴，黄仁俊送了他一个白眼。

先把云吞汤端上罗渽民病床上的小桌板，黄仁俊用手指试了一下温度，正好，顺手再摆上那一小碟桂花糕，剩下的都放在一边，监督他吃饭。

罗渽民用勺子往嘴里送，刚刚那些奇怪的行为就被堵在嘴里，暂且不问。

黄仁俊也许不是故意的，也许是，罗渽民有些生理性的疲惫，所以就放在待处理的事情里，当下不太想自己折磨自己。

学艺术的人思维疯疯癫癫的，谁知道他到底想做什么。

罗渽民总是点到即止，因为摸不透黄仁俊如同野草一般杂乱错综又很容易疯狂滋生的思维。

情商高的杀手还真玩不过学艺术的疯子。

吃饭的时候屋子里就安静下来，罗渽民盯着黄仁俊被电脑打亮的脸一口一口往嘴里送，好像嘴里咀嚼的不是新鲜的食物，而是那些破碎松散的感情。

黄仁俊总是很容易被罗渽民惹毛。

“你再看？你要是想操我你就直说，待会儿汤撒到你身上烫死你，妈的。”

罗渽民笑了。

“仁俊还是很不习惯我看着你吗？”

黄仁俊冷漠地合上电脑站起来，眼神冰凉地扫他一眼。

“不是不习惯，是讨厌，你分清楚。”

罗渽民依旧笑着。

他好像被造出来的负责微笑的机器，黄仁俊最不爽的就是这点。

罗渽民是对谁都笑的。

恶心人的富商也好，互相看不惯的对手也好，可怜的乞讨者也好，不论男女，不论年龄，他能一直保持着那张笑脸，好像面具一样。

谁知道罗渽民面具底下是什么神色。

黄仁俊心里是清楚的，面具一旦戴久了，就和血肉融在一起了。如果要摘下，除非整个原本都撕扯掉，最后什么都不是。

罗渽民那面具底下是什么，他宁愿不要知道。

认真工作的心思已经没有了，黄仁俊把电脑塞回包里，推了推罗渽民眼前的碗。

“快吃，吃完了跟你做。”

相当直接。

罗渽民立刻勺子一丢。

“饱了。”

黄仁俊一边脱下白色的外套一边瞪他。

得了便宜还卖乖的家伙。

夏天打足了冷气的房间里罗渽民的被窝很暖和，黄仁俊踢掉鞋子爬上去，碗筷被堆在床头柜上，两个人的身体贴得很近。

他跨过去跪在罗渽民身上，穿了四年的牛仔裤抵着对方昂贵的丝绸睡衣，抬着跨动了一下。

“...需要帮你记忆唤醒一下吗？”

罗渽民低眉顺眼地望他。

“仁俊想怎么做都可以。”

机灵地躲开了罗渽民想要亲过来的动作，黄仁俊掀开了被褥往后挪了挪，示意罗渽民坐起来。

白嫩的指尖挑开了他的睡裤。

两个动作而已，罗渽民就觉得血都往下倒流了。

黄仁俊不经常屈尊降贵这么做的。

软舌滚烫地舔上来的时候罗渽民还是有些粗暴地去抓他的头发，看着那双没什么感情的眼睛出现一些委屈又愠怒的柔光，脸色就轻快起来。

有时候自己过分些，黄仁俊反而能展开更生动的本性。

这几天黄仁俊又换过了发色，贵气的金黄很衬白，站在罗马人之中不突兀，也许就是想融入异国他乡吧。

罗渽民依旧觉得黄仁俊还是黑发的时候最好看。

显得单纯干净，好亲近。

黄仁俊抬手压着罗渽民的大腿稍稍撑着自己，整个背弓起来线条清晰却不锋利，罗渽民低声喘着气顺着他的后颈往下轻抚，腰不能动，就干脆享受黄仁俊的全套服务。

温热的口腔和薄粉色的眼皮，罗渽民小半个月沉淀的欲望更加肆意疯狂地膨胀了起来。

他可能喜欢黄仁俊，只是喜欢他在情事里的欲意模样吧。

就算不是，也只能暂且如此催眠自己。

彻底硬起来之后黄仁俊还是没退开，脑袋上下起伏着认真吞吐，那颗小虎牙收敛得很熟练。罗渽民沉沉地呼气，每一声都让黄仁俊幻想到伺机而动的狼群，有一只半人高的头狼，灰黑色的发亮的皮毛，和飘散在冰天雪地里的白色气雾。

他总能迅速联想到一些不着边际的东西。

罗渽民于他不像狼，更像一只黏人的猫，他却只能想到那些尖牙利齿撕裂喉咙的猛兽猎手。

可能那就是罗渽民的本质。

没在意黄仁俊激烈活跃的脑子，罗渽民顶着他的肩把他推开，手指绕两下就缠上他的领口，大力地拖回自己眼前，坚硬的东西顶住他的腰腹，一下一下地亲吻他的耳垂。

“我总是想，仁俊还为别人做过这些，我就很恼火......”

黄仁俊下巴搁在罗渽民的肩上任由他抱着，开始屏蔽自己的听觉。

又来了，罗渽民又开始絮絮叨叨地说屁话了。

“之前是不认识的别人，这次是Jeno，仁俊一定要这样吗？”

黄仁俊最烦罗渽民总扯些情啊爱的话题，稍稍扬起身子半悬空地直起腰，褪下牛仔裤，抬眼伸直了胳膊去床头柜里摸了一遍，果然有董思成矫情地放在这里头的固体香膏。

在指尖揉化了然后顺着后穴探进去，自己轻哼了一声，一手撑住罗渽民有些硌人的锁骨，抬起腰专注地眼神失焦。

罗渽民接下来的话就很好地被无视了。

本身就不好谈恋爱这口，黄仁俊更是不把罗渽民那些多情的话放在心上，耳朵都听起茧了也一点不听进去。

所以说三观不合的人只能做炮友嘛。

他总是下意识地不相信爱情，不是因为被伤过，只是单纯觉得现代人口中的爱一概热烈又肤浅，爱情是个比潮流还早退的消费品。

学艺术的人总在常人看不见的角度观察世界，黄仁俊觉得他对爱情的定义不过就是换了个理解方式看而已。

阴暗的角度也是角度啊。

爱是需要沉淀的，和那些惊世骇俗的名画雕像一样，如果时间打磨不下，那绝非最上品。

没有艺术家能拥有完整的爱和情。

黄仁俊就觉得干脆不追求好了。

扶着罗渽民的肩坐下去，黄仁俊避开了他那双情感丰富的眼睛，故意低着头喘气，嗓音诱惑又透明，罗渽民用鼻尖拱他的下巴去吻他，他就闭上眼，和他唇舌交缠着，水声一点点掩盖自己的思考。

他把容易心软的自己锁在海盗的宝箱里，丢进残酷的深海，让它沉入名为绝望的泥沙，最好永远都别再浮出水面。

一个人过挺好，他不想自己有任何破绽。

无坚不摧很好，他劝自己，这样你就是完美的人。

黄仁俊是相当优质的床伴，甚至可以说十分尽职尽责。罗渽民压着心里那些酸涩的东西，半阖上眼只是亲吻他的脸和脖颈，手指在他隔着衬衫的皮肤上游走，那一件迟迟不被脱下的衣服过于欲盖弥彰。

他总是天真地想，也转化到口头上讲出来，如果黄仁俊是个外国人，一个意大利人，那他会不会更敞开些内心的自己。

也许他天生会有火红的如同烈焰似的卷发，焦糖色的眼睛，坦桑石色的眼睛，或是什么别的颜色——巴伊亚祖母绿、融化的黄金......会很爱开怀大笑，会与充满风情的棕发女孩一起舞蹈，会有细小的雀斑，会大声地说他有爱的人、他爱这个世界，会在那些古老的石板路上随着深夜老酒吧中的鼓点手风琴扭动身躯，然后把地中海的冬天笑成一个和葡萄酒一般甜美的夏日。

“我们不适合做梦，渽民。”

黄仁俊在柔软的被褥之间起起伏伏，金黄色的头发垂下汗珠，睁着母鹿一般黑色的眼睛，用情事中颤哑的音色回答他，把他从假想的世界里揪出来。

“嗯...尤其我们。”

罗渽民不知是在呜咽还是在怒吼，嗓子里滚出一声粗砺的气，到了嘴边又只是一句细弱的嘀咕，双手沿着黄仁俊纤瘦的肋骨摸上去，在他的胸口和乳尖拂过，摁在那里摸他的心跳，不知道是不是在确认黄仁俊是否是活的。

黄仁俊用一个吻去安慰他。也不能说是安慰，顶多算怜悯地一个蜻蜓点水的唇齿相触，脑子里想着，难道你不是个比我还冷血的人物吗。

温柔的人多半都最残酷，黄仁俊也忌惮罗渽民这点，他绝不会相信罗渽民真的对自己都是柔情似水的爱意。

跪坐的姿势进的很深，黄仁俊也清楚罗渽民的尺寸，舒服了自己，嘴里一口气分三次才进出一来回，脸上涨红了从蝴蝶骨绷紧到指尖，罗渽民立刻知道他正在快感绝顶的边缘游移。

“仁俊自己动也很舒服呢。”

黄仁俊没理他，连脚趾都蜷曲起来，一声微弱到仿佛受伤了的鸟雀般的响动，就随着液体挤压的清晰声音，射在了罗渽民伸过去的手里。

他像在发出哭声，可是明明就是呻吟，脆弱得罗渽民满心泛滥着疼爱的感情。

仁俊完全可以有一个能依赖的人，罗渽民觉得自己就很合适。

为什么不是自己？

对方在情潮里颤抖着呼吸时也依旧挪动着腰吞吐他，刺激过后的甬道无力又用力，罗渽民自己皱起了眉头轻吟，比平时说话的声音还低，黄仁俊的手要捏痛他的肩了。

他撑着床板抬起一些，然后突兀地顶上怀里人的敏感处。

黄仁俊“啊”地喊了一声。

“舒服么？”

“嗯...嗯......”

“仁俊啊。”

罗渽民觉得腰部的伤有点酸胀，但没管，继续不紧不慢地动作。

“别，别顶，别顶...啊......”

“等我好了，仁俊可不会就像今天一样轻松了。”

“渽民，渽民...别......嗯啊！”

“就到这里为止吧，仁俊说好不好？”

“好，好...呃啊，求你了......”

罗渽民笑起来，睫毛密密丛丛。

明明连禁锢都没有，仁俊也能如此沉迷而不自拔。

果然还是喜欢他，不止扭曲的喜欢。

是不会有人理解的喜欢。

罗渽民射在他身体里，指肚压着他的腰窝捏弄，看着他抓紧自己的前襟扑簌簌落泪，嘴角复而又提起，眼睛里是疯狂。

果然要早些康复。

越早越好。

 

【韩国 首尔】  
董思成喜静。

李泰容的宴会一群名流男女吵吵嚷嚷，他嫌烦，早早退场，提前驱车回到了钟辰乐在首尔的大宅。

他一直住在意大利，没在首尔置办房产，和其他所有不常住首尔的人一样，在辰乐家有一个自己的房间。

今晚应该是所有人都会过来住的，单独为李泰容再庆祝一番，都是自己人挤在一起，董思成还能适应些。

可是他还不是第一个到钟辰乐家的。

摁了指纹锁开进去，董思成和跪在沙发上往背包里塞东西的中本悠太来了个充满杀气的对视。

中本悠太动作迅速干脆利落，眼神又警觉，包还是黑色的，如果不是董思成清楚他是自己人，这怎么看怎么像个爬进大户人家偷东西的入室贼。

不过他还是下意识地就摆出一副嫌弃足了的脸色。

他是真的不怎么想和中本悠太共处一室。

前些天在意大利的时候，董思成招待他们来执行任务，中本悠太当时看自己的眼神就不太对劲。果然，两三天之后他刚把黄旭熙送上回港的飞机，当晚几人喝了些酒兴致颇高，董思成在自己家走错了卧室，被穿着浴衣的中本悠太给办了。

很久没有约过炮也没有谈过恋爱的董思成那天晚上绝对算得上是春宵一刻。

中本悠太一个日本人完全称得上器大活好，董思成被他操到酒都醒了一半，当时缓过来了发现不对，却挣脱不开，被人握着盈盈细腰动作凶狠大开大合，浴袍的那一卷腰带束在他眼前，什么都看不见。他最后哭着喊着救命，中本悠太都没停手。

如果要仔细回忆的话董思成还记得自己是被做昏过去的，断片前中本悠太反手把他摁在衣柜上，撕掉了他这个季度刚买的限量高定，他看不见衬衫被丢去了哪里，只能用听觉感受到日本杀手沉重的呼吸和自己被侵入的色情水声。

下一秒就昏过去了。

刚还神色冷血的人看到是自己就立刻笑开了，和他亲切地打招呼，董思成手一翻收起车钥匙，多余的一眼都没给，径自上楼去。

他时差没调回来，困得紧，当务之急就是睡觉。

 

但中本悠太没让他得逞。

“Win win啊。”

董思成先是对这个称呼楞了一下，然后从二楼探出头去往下看。

到底是哪个王八羔子透露给中本悠太说自己叫Win win的？

“干什么？”

董思成下意识地去摸自己领子里的那块玉，串在红线上的传家宝，出远门坐飞机才会戴，这下落在自己手心里把玩，被体温捂热了反而没什么玩头。

只是握着。

“你为什么一个人回来的？”

董思成莫名其妙地看他一眼。

“酒店太吵了，有问题吗？”

“你呢，你是没去还是怎么的？”

董思成是不觉得自己会在中本悠太面前没面子的，他做人一向坦坦荡荡，睡就睡了，又不是什么稀奇事。

至于为何跟自己弟弟说是自己睡了中本悠太，那完全是自尊心作祟。

中本悠太仰着头盯他那张巴掌大的小脸，心里就神思向往。

他们两个人都是最早加入NCT的，可是在意大利之前都没见过面。

中本悠太是李泰容身边的隐形人，董思成是众星拱月的温州少爷。

他们是没有交集的平轨道。

董思成是豪门出来的，无论熟识与否，人人都要毕恭毕敬地喊一声董少爷，中本悠太听过他的很多事，而且无一例外都没有负面消息。

真正生养得好的公子哥就是董思成这样的，中本悠太偶尔看见他出现在电视上报纸上新闻网页上，西装笔挺神色冷淡，就会想怎么会有这样不食人间烟火的面孔气质存在。

从李泰容口中听到的董思成，更是完美无缺的形象。李泰容谈到他就像在谈自己最心爱的弟弟，中本悠太记得很牢。

“Win win啊，他家里人把他养的很好的。董老先生疼他，包容不纵容，所以他养出来吧，骄傲却不骄纵。”

常常听到一个人的美谈和赞赏，就会下意识地把他神化，于是中本悠太第一次见到的董思成，仿佛在发光。

现在也是。

“我不参加这些活动的，我的身份不方便出席。”

董思成皱了皱鼻子，像一只鼻尖沾到东西的猫。

“泰容哥的生日也不会出现吗？”

中本悠太摇摇头。

“泰容不让，怕有人盯上我这边。”

董思成了然，轻轻晃动一下脑袋，然后转身继续往楼上走。

中本悠太盯着他的背影看，心里想着以前学过的中国文化。

他做杀手学过很多语言，中文也有。多年前看过一句话，现在眼前有适合那句话的人。

美人缓行如夜移，清空无云动繁星。

他不知道该说董思成是美人，还是繁星。

没细想过来源或内涵，只是单纯觉得合适。

转而又在心里反问，什么美好的词汇不合适董思成？

中本悠太轻微晃了晃眼前过长的刘海，低头拉上背包的拉链，那是他明天离开所要带的全部东西。

李泰容过生日不代表所有人放假，中本悠太还有别的任务需要处理，航班定在了凌晨。

本该反复背一遍自己的行为准则和接下来的任务，此时中本悠太脑子里却全是那天意大利的夜晚和董思成雪白柔嫩的脊背，还有那一声声哽咽般的呻吟哭泣。

把包拎起来走回楼上，中本悠太顺着走廊去自己的房间，紧接着就看见董思成刚刚穿的那双拖鞋，摆在了隔壁房门的门外。

他驻足看了两眼，又盯着紧闭的门胡思乱想，最后毫无动静，才往前跨了一步，推开自己房间的门。

再一次看到董思成就是所有人都回到家的时候了。

金道英订了一个大蛋糕摆在客厅，陆陆续续回到钟辰乐家的人都换上便服坐下来等，董思成可能是被吵醒的，中本悠太侧着头盯着楼梯口，就看见他穿着小孩子气的漫画卫衣，头发支棱乱翘着，又款款走下来。

一举一动都很漂亮。

钟辰乐最先冲过去，跳起来一声尖叫就挂在了他哥哥身上，董思成托着小孩的屁股睡眼朦胧地笑，在发现中本悠太盯着自己的时候，又蹙眉，扭开了视线。

李泰容刚坐下，挨着中本悠太目睹了这些小动作，笑着顶了顶他。

“情深意切么？”

中本悠太眨了眨眼，没接话。

“你啊，要是把Win win弄到手了，下半辈子都不愁了。”

中本悠太看着董思成一路走进中国孩子们的圈子里，手在平时装着枪套的地方下意识摸了两下。

“如果我能活到下半辈子再说吧，你说是不？”

李泰容用拳头撞了撞他的肩侧，警告他不许说在自己生日丧气话，然后抬头笑眯眯地迎接端着礼物过来的李马克，没再说什么。

中本悠太再看了那个小孩两眼，然后就断了视线。

董思成被看得发毛，小脾气又有些上来了。

他不是讨厌中本悠太，他只是讨厌生活里的不确定因素。

黄旭熙和他低声絮絮什么事情，他没听进去，脑子里想着别的。

董思成的人生只有一个形容词——讲究。

他自己也知道自己日子过得细致，衣服要人裁量，房子要找专家设计，地板用整块石料，家里要恒温恒湿，保姆做饭也要一种汤用一种锅，一口锅都得是古文玩，要黄仁俊从拍卖场上精挑细选高价斩获，稍有一些不美感的瑕疵都不允许，从头精细到尾。

他喜欢把一切都掌握在手里的感觉。

可是那天晚上不行。

他的时间不是他的，衣服不是，感情不是，身体也不是。

全是中本悠太的。

他感觉自己好像突兀地多出了一个竞争者，争抢的物品是自己。

黄旭熙的大手在他眼前晃了一下，打了个响指把他从双眼发直的神情里救出来。

“咿啊！你到底有没有在听我讲啊！”

董思成拍掉黄旭熙的手，瞪了他一眼，黄旭熙不满地哼了声，往后靠着倒在沙发上，钟辰乐接着就躺进他怀里，两个人叠着。

“你别吧，还在想悠太哥？”

董思成点点头又摇摇头，黄旭熙很夸张地大叫了一声，惹得好几个哥哥侧目。

钟辰乐因为董思成责怪的眼神爆发出了一声更豪爽的大笑，董思成受不了了，握住左边钱锟的手臂立刻催他往边上挪点。

“两个神经病。”

钱锟笑呵呵地被他拉着，那两个小孩自然不恼，互相之间玩起来，董思成就扭头跟钱锟讲话。

“锟哥你觉得中本悠太合适么？”

钱锟手里还端着一碟香瓜吃着，小嘴一鼓一鼓地回复他：

“我回忆回忆...嗯......记录清白，不吸毒不酗酒，当然你得忽略他一直在杀人这一点。其他都还行。”

董思成锤了他一下：

“讲了等于白讲！我问你他人怎么样！你真的是...”

钱锟温柔又调皮地笑了笑：“知道啦知道啦，我和他接触也不多，但泰容哥那么信任他，完全不会差的。”他那眼神转了转又补了一句：“不过你得想好了，做他这行的一般命短，实话实说。”

董思成这下瞪人瞪得更狠了，钱锟赶紧摆摆手伸冤“我没不好的意思，你想去就去，祝他福如东海寿比南山”，董思成才没好气地不看他。

再过了些时候董思成把眼神转向李泰容身边那个专属的位置，中本悠太却已经不在那儿了，刚切下的蛋糕放在他位置前头，只被吃了两口。

李泰容捉住他的视线，用眼神示意他人在楼上。

董思成云淡风轻地点点头，一副满不在乎的样子。

实则是没想好上不上楼。

他手指伸进领子里又去玩那块玉，钱锟手缩在袖子里，用指尖点了点他。

“你要是怕他打乱里的生活节奏，把他变成你的不就好了？”

“这样他的一切就都是你的了。”

董思成刹那间眼神都清亮起来，嘴巴笑出一个爱心似的形状，钱锟被他那小脸给晃着了。

“还是我们锟哥会说话。”

钱锟顺手就拍了拍他的屁股，催他站起来。

“知道了还不快去，小傻子。”

董思成跳起来往楼上去，那气势汹汹的样子有些可爱，但也显得肉体凡胎了些。

真的是个小孩。

他抬手去一个个推门查看，路过自己的房间，打开下一个，和中本悠太撞了个满怀。

又是浴袍。

身材精壮的大阪男人很明显刚洗了个战斗澡，头发还湿漉漉的，眉眼弯弯地看着他。

董思成双手抱着胳膊，一副要走进去的架势。

“你几点起飞？”

中本悠太回头看一眼自己干干净净的床，开口说四点。

“那还能来两轮。”

董思成没给中本悠太反应的机会，揪住他的领子，整个人就赖进了他怀里。

吻是牙齿磕着牙齿撞上的，中本悠太第一个反应是搂住他的腰，下一个反应才是吻回去。

两个人直接开始互相拉扯，中本悠太抱着他跌跌撞撞地走回床边，董思成已经扒掉了他的浴衣和自己的卫衣，裤子的腰带抽到一半，被中本悠太翻身压在床上。

“Win win想和我做了？”

董思成像只猴急的三个月大的狗崽，一口嫩生生的小牙哼哼唧唧地就要咬人手指，两条长腿一勾，中本悠太就贴得他更近。

“你不想做么？”

漂亮的狐狸眼挑着，中本悠太晃神觉得董思成不是董思成了。

可是那人眉眼间稍有些傲气的认真神色，分明就是董思成。

中本悠太用鼻尖轻轻拱了拱他，眼睛粘在了他身上，手却去床头已经收拾好的包里掏出了润滑剂。

董思成眼睛眯着看他。

“你带这个上飞机？”

中本悠太只是笑，不做解释，扯下他的裤子，手指沾上了透明黏腻的液体。

董思成多霸道的一个人，他的东西他都必须亲手得到，不然没成就感。

现在他就要对中本悠太实施这个抢夺程序。

上次做的时候董思成没什么配合，被操得又是哭又是闹，他心里知道中本悠太肯定没过瘾，于是这次就主动些，裤子还挂在大腿上，就扭了扭腰小树懒似的缠上了中本悠太的腰。

他勾着脖子去啃中本悠太玲琅满坠的耳朵，牙齿咬上其中一个银耳饰，腻声腻气地喊“哥哥”。

中本悠太登时用眼睛扫视他，不像在看人，像在看猎物。

他身上冒着杀气腾腾的感觉，活像一只围猎中的纽波利顿*，董思成脊背上随即窜起一股兴奋的情绪，细细哼叫了一声。

如果说这个过程非要变成训犬的话，他绝对得心应手。

中本悠太的手指已经掰开他的臀瓣挤了进去，那些滑溜溜的东西把董思成身下弄得有些泥泞，他还没等人适应第一根，中指就紧接着顶了进去，搅动两下随即往深处曲起指节，只消两下，董思成就如同惊弓之鸟一般挣扎了起来。

“嗯啊...悠太！”

小少爷的皮肤细嫩得很，中本悠太不敢去卡住他的腰，手便捏着他还没一扎宽的胯骨，拇指的指腹打着圈儿揉了两下，低下头去叼住他的尖耳朵。

“Win win啊，别嫌我操的狠了。”

董思成想斜挑着眼角嬉笑，被中本悠太又加入的一根手指给磨得连连呻吟。

董思成没有过花边新闻，事实上也的确性事极少，打炮没干过，正经的女友没几个，男朋友就更少了。

可是身后分明就跟好好使用过一样，又软又湿。

抠挖了几下以后中本悠太就没了耐心，两手都在他的胯上来回掂量一把，然后就挤开他并着的膝盖，顺着丰腴的臀瓣挤进去。

董思成那小口咬得倒是很紧。

“嗯嗯...太大了，你不要那么......啊...用力，太、太烫，呃啊......”

似乎不太想在意隔音问题，董思成叫得很放浪，也不怕人听了去，白玉似的足跟冰凉地贴着中本悠太的背，随着他的顶弄一上一下轻敲在他后腰上。

中本悠太看着他欲软却强硬的眼神，压低了脑袋，然后就捉住刚刚出了些血的嘴唇。

董思成太完美了，嘴唇也生的标志，算不上唇珠的那一小点肉粒很可爱，中本悠太啄吸两下用舌尖去舔，他就踩了尾巴的猫一般颤抖两下，阴茎贴在他的腹肌上，没完没了地磨蹭。

中本悠太一下下逼出董思成软糯的呻吟，心里突然萌生着不想走的心思。

两轮怎么可能够，他想和在意大利一样，把他从床上做到地上，摁在衣柜前，摁在玻璃前，看他坐在自己身上神色昏沉地上下起伏，拥着他睡过去，早上醒来还能看见翩翩欲飞的蝴蝶骨，和满身花红的艳景。

今天甚至还多了一块脖子上养出翡色的玉。

董思成好像不满他走神，喉结轻轻一动，手捏住他的胳膊，捣蛋一般一口咬在中本悠太的鼻梁上，夺取他的注意力。

中本悠太真的没想那么多，下意识地就拍了一巴掌董思成的屁股。

“嗯啊！”

他的脸比刚才还绯红起来，脖子上的血管都在颤动。

中本悠太笑了，两指一并掐了一把这人肉嘟嘟的翘臀。

“原来喜欢这个？”

“没有！”

董思成梗着脖子想发火，中本悠太又很粗暴地揉了一把，这次拍了两下。

他就有些受不住了。

怀里的人情潮的时候十分有趣，没有一下就射出来，反而又是羞涩地扭两扭，后穴绞紧了他，最终婴孩一般嘤咛两声，那些东西溅到自己身上，后穴依旧吸紧了，里面湿热柔软。

中本悠太看一次是远远看不满足的。

董思成颈间的玉有些碍事，沉甸甸的小物件撞着人还有些疼。中本悠太勾着红线把雕着金龙的玉块往上提，手指顶开董思成的贝齿，把那块玉塞了进去。

“含着，乖。”

指尖退出来之前还夹住董思成嘴里的软舌调戏一番，逗得他舌尖殷红，咬着那玉眼神又气又倔。

他还埋在董思成身体里，董思成没有放他出去的意思。

“Win win的小屁股倒是比本人更喜欢我啊。”

董思成很大声地昂了一嗓子，被中本悠太的动作带着水声和喘息一起冒出来，脾气显不出来，反倒是分外可爱。

那圆润的宝贝压着他的舌头，并不会弄伤他，可他又觉得把从小带着的宝贝含在嘴里，怎么分外色情。

明明大阪人还在做更色情的事。

拇指抹了抹董思成胸前硬硬的乳尖，中本悠太用指尖掐弄，身下的人就乖乖挺了挺胸口，意思叫他直接用嘴。

浑身上下浸着汗，整个人都变得滑溜溜的了。

他低头咬上去。

董思成全年包在一件件奢侈精细的西装里，皮肤白，更多的还是嫩，那乳尖像包浆的果汁软糖，平时的香水味正好在鼻尖绕着，中本悠太以为自己真的在吃那孩童才爱吃的玩意。

一只手完全绕上董思成的腰，空闲的那只就去照顾那没被濡湿的另一边，拉扯夹杂着揉搓，不一会儿董思成就又软绵绵地喊他想射。

中本悠太只是笑，董思成眼前有些泪水，隔着那雾蒙蒙的看他，觉得他笑起来真好看。

想用舌尖把玉推出来结果没成功，董思成勾手扯出红绳，攥在手心里，然后抬起头就吻过去，肿胀疼痛的舌尖被中本悠太吮了两下更有些发刺，但他也没管，和中本悠太轮流蹭到对方的鼻梁。

“嗯...待会儿，去浴室......”

“去浴室干什么，嗯？”

董思成颐指气使地给他一瞥，但又眉眼含春，一眼反而多情柔软。

“洗澡，白痴。”

骂完了中本悠太就往深处来了一下，本意是惩罚他，没想到董思成的腰一紧，第二次到了高潮。

浑身抖成了筛子，指尖儿掐着中本悠太的手臂，没准是掐紫了，也不松手，呜呜咽咽地一条小鱼似的扭来扭去，搅得太紧，逼得中本悠太也射了进去。

精瘦的腹部稍稍鼓胀起来一点，中本悠太用指尖去捏，董思成啊了一声立刻收回脚再推出去踹他，被他握住脚踝一路亲吻到膝盖，最后留下两个牙印。

“你说去浴室，那我们去浴室。”

中本悠太缓了一下退出去，刚要抱他起身就被董思成叫停。小东西的手熟练地在颈间一卷一扯，红绳松宽，玉摘了下来。

“嗯...拿着。”

“干什么？”

董思成红红的眼尾还泛着情欲的色泽，就竖着眉毛嗔他：“叫你拿去洗！还能干什么！”

中本悠太站起来，董思成瞄了一眼他还未疲软下去的性器稍有点脸红，膝盖并着忸怩一下，还是摆出少爷的气势：

“洗干净，绳子吹干，用毛巾把玉擦好，然后你留着。”

中本悠太因为最后一句顿了顿。

“给我？”

董思成摸了摸自己的脖子，随手挑起那件浴袍盖住自己的身子，慵懒又欢喜地飞了他一眼。

“这不，好不容易有只狗，得把他栓好么？”

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
